


Take Control（又名“控几你技几”）

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 如果霍格沃茨不仅有人类巫师，还有狼人、吸血鬼、木乃伊等等的神奇生物。每个人类巫师学生身上还有一些守护神带来的动物禀性，而薇拉·夏沃尔·德·博雷夫尔是个吸血鬼。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

01-08

01  
薇拉·夏沃尔·德·博雷弗尔是个吸血鬼，她从小住在高高的哥特城堡里，和自己的爸爸妈妈住在一起。  
她有两颗小尖牙，大大的眼睛是腥红色的，头发是乌黑的，脸色苍白，长得还挺可爱的，符合人们对吸血鬼幼崽的stereotype。  
今年，薇拉十一岁了，像所有的魔法生物一样，她收到了霍格沃茨的来信。  
“德古拉的尖牙！我们的宝宝要去霍格沃茨了，”夏沃尔·德·博雷弗尔太太高兴得变成蝙蝠在屋子里飞了三圈，“我要给她准备满满一箱的血浆，免得她光吃饭菜营养不良！”  
夏沃尔·德·博雷弗尔先生摇了摇铃，叫来了骷髅管家。“去准备满满一箱子的血腥棒棒糖。”  
身着西装革履的骷髅管家微微地点点头，转身去置办了。  
只听见楼上传来一声清脆的碎裂声，两个骷髅女佣拿着抹布、拖把和水桶匆匆跑上三楼。很显然，博雷弗尔太太的黑猫刚刚打翻了一个花瓶。  
薇拉坐在扶手椅上，嘴里叼着一包O型血，这是她的下午茶。她那两颗小尖牙是这两个月才刚刚长好的，目前为止她还不太会控制，不过爸爸说这都是正常的。薇拉早晚能够对自己的尖牙控制自如。  
“噢~我们的小宝贝小心肝小血袋小棺材，”博雷弗尔太太搂住了自己的女儿，“妈妈会给你准备一整箱的O型血，每天一袋，记得要早上喝。”  
“说到棺材，”博雷弗尔先生突然想起来了，“去霍格沃茨以后就不能睡棺材了，你要开始适应睡床。”  
薇拉不得不告别自己的白橡木滑盖小棺材，开始睡床。床太软了，她整天睡不好，但也没有办法，霍格沃茨不给吸血鬼提供棺材。  
霍格沃茨也不给吸血鬼们提供血袋，就像他们不给狼人提供狼毒药剂，不给木乃伊提供绷带。这或许解释了为什么他们这种非人类巫师学生的行李额度是人类巫师学生的两倍。  
我们有理由相信，霍格沃茨校董会歧视非人类学生。

02  
“这里是一百袋O型血，”博雷弗尔太太说话时的语气欢快极了，“我还给你带了二十袋A型血、二十袋B型血和二十袋AB型血——以防你嘴馋，想吃吃其他口味的。”  
薇拉想提醒一下妈妈，她的课本和魔杖还没有买。  
博雷弗尔太太抬起头。“你确定霍格沃茨不能给你带个小棺材去吗，亲爱的？”  
“我确定，古伊娜。”博雷弗尔先生从《该隐日报》上抬起头。  
“我就说他们没有布斯巴顿人性化。”博雷弗尔太太双手叉腰，“我当年在布斯巴顿读书的时候，学校老师允许我偷偷带一个小棺材。”  
“……那是你偷偷放进行李箱里的。”博雷弗尔先生提醒道。  
“阿列克谢！”  
“当我刚刚没说。”博雷弗尔先生吹了一声口哨，翻了一页《该隐日报》，转而又说道，“薇拉，要记住。咬人，在任何场合都是不被允许的。”  
“我知道。”薇拉懒洋洋地撑着脑袋，“千万不能吸同学的血。”  
“同学们的猫头鹰也不行，”博雷弗尔太太指出道，“你爸爸三年级的时候就干过这种蠢事。”  
“那是因为我没有带足血袋！”博雷弗尔先生高声辩解道，“你以为我想吸猫头鹰吗！它们的血又咸又腥！”

03  
他们去了对角巷购物，赶在打烊前买了教学用具、课本和巫师袍，魔杖当然是奥利凡德魔杖店里买来的，榛木，十英寸，杖芯是蝙蝠的神经——奥利凡德为吸血鬼特制的魔杖。  
“我想我们该在对角巷吃点晚餐再回去。”博雷弗尔先生提议道，“我知道这里有一家不错的血吧。”  
血吧是一种为吸血鬼提供服务的特殊餐厅，点餐制。  
博雷弗尔一家三口在血吧高高兴兴地花了两百金加隆，点了三份O型血套餐（包括300cc的新鲜血液和一块2盎司血牛排），还有薇拉喜欢的椰子血糕、血巧克力和草莓血浆。  
嗝。  
“以后就要学会吃人类食物了。”博雷弗尔先生满意地擦擦嘴，“他们有些食物味道也不赖，我推荐你试试看蒜香法棍。”  
吸血鬼早三百年就不害怕大蒜了。达尔文的进化论是有道理的，在人类和吸血鬼互相伤害的年代，怕大蒜的吸血鬼早死了。  
同理，还有怕阳光、怕银器、怕圣水的。  
现在的吸血鬼只怕饿死，所以他们必须和人类好好相处。  
“但是每天必须喝一袋血，亲爱的，”博雷弗尔太太举起高脚杯，“不然你可能会控制不住咬人——这是我的切身体会。”

04  
总之，薇拉要去上学了。博雷弗尔夫妇把她送到了九又四分之三站台，分别吻了吻薇拉的额头，然后一眨眼就坐上那辆阔气的蝙蝠车，不见了。  
薇拉拎着行李箱准备上车的时候就看见一个黑头发的男孩跟在她后面。  
“哎呀，”那个男孩大叫一声，“你的眼睛怎么是红的啊？”  
“她是吸血鬼啊。”那个男孩身后的另一个戴眼镜的男孩说道，“你爸妈没跟你说过，霍格沃茨会有吸血鬼学生吗？”  
“没有，”那个男孩哼了一声，“把纯血统论排除掉之后，他们约等于什么都没告诉我。”  
“那你太可怜咯！”戴眼镜的男孩笑了一声，“我们还有吸血鬼、木乃伊和狼人同学，他们和我们一起上学。”  
薇拉不确定自己有和他们说话的必要，她刚要提着行李继续向前走，那个男孩叫住了她。  
“你好，我是西里斯·布莱克！”他笑得露出两排大牙，“你是我见过的第一个活的吸血鬼。”  
薇拉缩了缩脖子，合着他以前见过死的吗？  
“我是詹姆，詹姆·波特，”眼镜男孩说道，“如果你喜欢魁地奇，我们就是永远的朋友！”  
薇拉不确定自己喜欢魁地奇，但是表现得礼貌一点总是没错的。  
“幸会，我是薇拉·夏沃尔·德·博雷弗尔。”  
“……抱歉？”西里斯感觉自己开始脑壳疼。  
“薇拉·夏沃尔·德·博雷弗尔。”她重复了一遍，“你们可以叫我博雷弗尔。”  
“吸血鬼的名字都这么长吗？”西里斯好奇极了。  
“……额，我想只有我。”薇拉费力地解释道，“夏沃尔是我妈妈的姓氏，我爸爸姓德·博雷弗尔。”  
“我觉得我们该去找个车厢。”詹姆不知道他们在谈什么，大声建议道，“别杵在这儿了。”

05  
薇拉并没有和那两个吵得要命的人类巫师男孩坐在一起，在薇拉看来他们俩吵得要命，可能守护神都是鸭子吧。她幸运地找到了一个都是吸血鬼的车厢，三年级的拉文克劳，薇薇安·卡米尔，五年级的赫奇帕奇，科斯明·达纳，还有两年级的斯莱特林，霍尔滕西娅·约内尔。  
四个小吸血鬼分食了一整个血浆蛋糕，还有四杯草莓血浆和一些小零食。吃东西的时候他们建立了一个吸血鬼小团体，表示如果对方的血包喝完了，可以互相接济应应急，鉴于他们都不想喝猫头鹰的血。  
“虽然人类食物味道不错，”科斯明主动把吃光的包装纸收拾干净，“但是血浆的味道是无法替代的。”  
薇拉点点头，又吃一颗霍尔滕西娅给她的血浆软糖。  
他们刚刚吃完，一个一年级的人类巫师女孩路过他们车厢，看见他们四个人吃得满脸鲜血又意犹未尽的样子，吓得尖叫一声，跑了。  
“别担心，这以后会经常发生。”薇薇安有些尴尬地解释道。

06  
薇拉去了格兰芬多，这是分院帽在犹豫了五分钟之后做下的决定。  
她在一阵掌声里走向格兰芬多的长桌，突然发现早上遇到的两只鸭子（？）也在，薇拉眼前一黑，幸好一个红头发绿眼睛的人类巫师女孩就很讨人喜欢。  
“晚上好，”那个女孩自我介绍道，“我是莉莉·伊万斯，很高兴认识你。”  
“你也晚上好。”薇拉和她握了握手，“嗯……我是薇拉，薇拉·德·博雷弗尔。”  
薇拉在长桌上看见了父亲提及过的蒜蓉法棍，干脆伸手拿了一片。  
“你是吸血鬼，怎么可以吃大蒜！”西里斯·布莱克眼珠子都要弹出来了。  
薇拉捏着一块蒜香法棍，不吃也不是，吃也不是。“……为什么不可以？”  
“你能长生不老吗？”  
“……不能。”  
“你害怕阳光吗？”  
“……不怕。”  
“你害怕银器吗？”  
“……不怕。”  
“我的天哪！”西里斯· 布莱克尖叫一声，“那你害怕什么？”  
“我……”薇拉尴尬得满脸通红，“我害怕没血喝。”  
“你怎么这么大惊小怪？”莉莉看薇拉一脸窘迫，连忙说道，“吸血鬼早就进化了。”  
“又和你有关了。”詹姆用刀叉切着西蓝花，“我看这天底下的事情你都要管，伊万斯你是级长吗？”  
“你——”莉莉的脸气红了，她看了看周围同学都在吃晚餐，决定暂时放波特一马，“哼！”  
西里斯看上去还在消化吸血鬼的设定，薇拉举起蒜香法棍，咔嚓咬了一口。  
大蒜味儿挺香的，现已加入豪华晚餐。

07  
开学第一天，薇拉拿着一个血袋打着哈欠去长桌上吃早餐，西里斯·布莱克坐在她对面津津有味地吃着燕麦粥和腌肉，指了指她的血浆。  
“你早上就吃这个啊？”他指着那一袋血，“营养够吗？”  
“我也可以吃人类食物啊。”薇拉一脸莫名其妙地瞪着他，心想这个人怎么这么没见过世面，看见她做什么都要长呼短叹一番。  
“哦哦哦，我忘了，”西里斯嘟囔了一声，“时代在进步，吸血鬼都进化了。”  
一旁的詹姆·波特吃着腌肉，突然感慨一句。“怎么没有蔬菜啊！我一顿不吃菜就浑身难受。”  
每个人类巫师身上也会有一些动物的禀性，比如西里斯和莱姆斯的守护神都是食肉动物，他们都喜欢大口吃肉，詹姆就有点受不了这个。  
一直在埋头吃肉的莱姆斯顿了顿，巡视了一下餐桌。“你看，伊万斯那边有。”  
莉莉早就意料到了霍格沃茨的早餐不提供蔬菜（事实上，绝大部分英国人的早餐桌上都是没有绿叶菜的），所以她自己去厨房问家用小精灵拿了几片生菜叶，就着燕麦粥和煎鸡蛋一起吃。  
詹姆努努嘴，嘟囔了一句。“才不要吃她的东西呢，我明天开始自己准备。”

08  
“你可以喝一口我的血吗？”西里斯兴致勃勃地问。  
“当然不可以。”薇拉一脸严肃地拒绝了他，“这是违反法律的。”  
“法律只说不能在违背当事人意志的情况下吸血，”西里斯明显有备而来，“如果我同意的话呢？”  
“……那也是不行的。”薇拉忧心忡忡，“我控制得不好，万一我把你的血都吸干净了，怎么办？”  
“不会的吧？”西里斯看看她，瘦瘦小小的一个女孩，脸色苍白，好像一点力气也没有，“你的肚量这么大啊？”  
薇拉更加尴尬了。“反正，反正你不能让我吸你的血。”  
“你就尝尝嘛，”西里斯更加好奇了，“然后告诉我味道怎么样。”  
薇拉艰难地摇头。“不行。”  
西里斯故意用魔杖划伤了自己的手指，在她面前晃悠。“就一小口嘛。”  
薇拉一闻到血腥味就在疯狂分泌唾液，她感觉自己真的饿了，肚子空空的，尖牙都不由自主地冒出来了。  
“哇，你的尖牙居然是自动的！”西里斯大声宣布着自己的新发现。  
薇拉拔腿就跑，她现在就想要来一包O型血，一刻也不想等。谁也没有意料到，她校园生活的第一大难题不是宿舍的集体生活，也不是和魔法相关的课程，而是一个总是想要她尝尝自己血的傻逼同学。  
西里斯也是格兰芬多，这让薇拉更加头疼了，他会随时出现在任何女厕所/女生寝室之外的地方，朝她伸出一只流血的指头，兴致勃勃地问道：“你要尝尝吗？”  
薇拉一逃，西里斯就在后面追，偏偏他跑得还特别快，薇拉只好随身携带血包，随时随地咬开一包开始吨吨吨。  
终于有一天，西里斯在长桌前用叉子故意划破自己手指并且伸到薇拉面前，她感觉自己真的忍无可忍了。  
“西里斯·布莱克！”薇拉抬高了音量，根本没有注意到全校都在看着她，“你不要再勾引我啦——”


	2. Chapter 2

09-17

09

“别难过了，我根本不觉得你这样有什么丢人的，”莉莉安慰薇拉，“都是布莱克的错！”  
薇拉伤心得尖牙都冒出来了。“但大家都看着我。”  
“你根本没做错什么！”莉莉义愤填膺，“是布莱克整天在违法边缘大鹏展翅。”  
“……有道理。”薇拉感觉自己的心情好点儿了。  
“我们去上魔药课吧，”莉莉抱着书，“布莱克如果再来烦你，你就去霍格沃茨少数种族权益委员会告他！”  
霍格沃茨少数种族权益委员会是个神奇的地方，代表汇集各个物种，从人类巫师、狼人、吸血鬼、木乃伊、媚娃到半人马（虽然他们不上学），应有尽有。  
最令薇拉疑惑的是，人类巫师居然还要分纯血巫师和非纯血巫师这两个席位，巫师已经人口这么少了，居然还要内斗。难以置信，难以置信。  
霍格沃茨少数种族权益委员会是个神奇的地方，代表吸血鬼的是德古拉的曾曾曾曾曾孙，一个今年七十二岁的吸血鬼，自称依旧风华正茂，每天穿着燕尾服和领结在霍格沃茨里到处晃悠，最大的爱好是缅怀过去那个吸血鬼还可以满大街吸血的时代。薇拉不是很愿意承认，这个老头和她有一点血缘关系，如果真要攀亲戚的话，那是她七舅公。  
狼人代表自从上任以来每年都对委员会提议，希望霍格沃茨免费提供狼毒药剂，以免小狼人们每个月少上一天的课，影响学业。  
经过投票，未通过。  
木乃伊代表自从上任以来每年都对委员会提议，希望霍格沃茨免费提供绷带，以免小木乃伊们不能及时更换自己的绷带，造成身体溃烂。  
经过投票，未通过。  
吸血鬼代表自从上任以来每年都对委员会提议，希望霍格沃茨免费提供血包，以免小吸血鬼们上课的时候突然想咬人。  
经过投票，未通过。  
可想而知，这就是一个充满扯皮没有实事的地方。  
而莉莉居然还幻想着这个地方会帮她解决问题，真是图样图森破。

10  
“亲爱的爸爸妈妈，我在霍格沃茨一切都好，请不要担心我。每一门课都很有意思，我的室友和我的关系也非常好，她们都是麻瓜种巫师，但是对我一点偏见也没有，我很高兴。唯一一点要求是，麻烦你们给我多寄一些血浆和血零食吧，我怕我太饿。  
你们的小心肝小宝贝小棺材小血袋  
薇拉”  
她在信里当然没有提西里斯·布莱克这个烦人精，纯粹是不希望引起更大的麻烦。她毫不怀疑自己的父亲会连夜飞到学校里来，警告这个小伙子“不要自讨苦吃”，而她并不想这一幕真的发生。  
太丢人了。

11  
第二天一大早，猫头鹰就把一大袋血包和一箱血零食丢到了薇拉的面前。  
“这是什么？”西里斯兴致勃勃地问，手里的叉子上还叉着一条培根。  
薇拉看到他就发憷。“……血零食和血包。”  
西里斯凑过去看了看血包，又去观察他之前没怎么见过的血零食。  
“这是什么？”他指着一个红色的罐子。  
“血饼干，都是小动物形状的，如果你在一个罐子里找到七个蝙蝠形状的就能参加抽奖。”这是薇拉小时候的最爱。  
“这个呢？”他指着十七八个小包装的塑料袋，上面写的都是罗马尼亚语，还画了一个抱着果篮的德古拉。  
“血浆软糖，什锦水果口味的。”  
“哇呜——这个呢？”他指着箱子里十二个一封的利乐包。  
“血浆撞奶，最经典的蝙蝠牌。”  
“你居然能喝牛奶？”西里斯感觉自己的下巴都要掉下来了。  
“为什么不可以？”薇拉拿出一盒，插上吸管开始吨吨吨。  
啊，味道还是一样醇香。  
“我可以尝尝嘛？”他问道，“我愿意拿巧克力蛙和你交换。”  
“什么是巧克力蛙？”终于有薇拉不知道的东西了。  
西里斯连忙从口袋里拿出一个。“就是这个，会动的青蛙形状的巧克力，每个里面还有一张巫师卡。”  
薇拉看着巧克力蛙，有点心动。“那你想要跟我换什么？”  
“就这个吧。”他指着血饼干，“我感觉它看上去挺好吃的。”  
薇拉拆开罐子外面的塑料纸，让西里斯拿了一块。  
血饼干的外表是粉红色的，像是掺了太多草莓汁，他闻了闻，没发现什么奇怪的味道，把它迅速地丢进了嘴里，傻了。  
血饼干是会爆浆的，西里斯只感觉自己满口都是血浆，浓郁的血腥味直冲脑门，他都不能呼吸了。  
“啊——呕！！！！”  
莉莉原本在安安静静地吃早饭，突然闻到一股异味，循着气味的方向看去，发出一声尖叫。  
总而言之，西里斯·布莱克在大家还在吃早饭的时候，吐在了薇拉的身上。

12  
“我这辈子再也不要和他说话了。”薇拉忧伤地说道。  
“那就别和他说话了！”莉莉双手叉腰，“都是布莱克的错。”  
“是的，都是布莱克的错。”玛丽·麦克唐纳也这么认为，“他不该吃你的东西。”  
罪魁祸首现在正在医疗翼里，庞弗雷夫人说布莱克并无大碍，只要等他把隔夜饭全部吐完就可以去上课了。  
无辜的薇拉换了干净的长袍，在两个朋友的护送下赶去麦格教授的变形课。  
“别难过了嘛，”坐在薇拉旁边的莫拉·墨菲偷偷对她说道，她是一个小木乃伊，因为洁癖，每天都要换一次绷带，“谁让布莱克闲不住呢，还连累到你身上。”  
“就是。”薇拉愤愤地点头，拿着魔杖开始练习怎么把老鼠变成一根针。

13  
下午的飞行课上，詹姆·波特因为骑着扫帚到处乱飞，一不小心被小树枝划到了，胳膊上流血了。  
“哎呀，詹姆你没事吧？”西里斯飞过去看。  
“霍琦夫人，”莉莉认为自己要关心同学（虽然她最讨厌的就是波特），刻意飞到了老师身边，“波特流血了。”  
霍琦夫人立马让西里斯带着詹姆去医疗翼对伤口消消毒，其他人继续训练，不能耽误上课。  
薇拉趁着所有人不注意，偷偷地“吸溜”了一下口水。  
“你不会是馋了吧。”小木乃伊阿卜杜拉推了推她。  
“……有一点。”薇拉小声说道，仔细闻了闻阿卜杜拉身上的味道。“你的绷带有点臭了，该换换了。”  
阿卜杜拉倒吸一口冷气。“我又出汗了？回去我就换。”  
“卢平呢？”薇拉四处看看，“怎么没看见他来上课？”  
“昨天月圆，他今天大概在休息吧。”阿卜杜拉回忆道，“其他几个年级的狼人好像今天也都没来上课。”  
非人类巫师各有各的苦恼。

14  
“布莱克！我再也不要和你说话了！”薇拉大声喊道。  
“我又不是故意吐在你身上的，”西里斯大言不惭，“对不起！”  
“我不管，你吐就是吐了！”薇拉非常愤怒，“你别以为自己了不起！”  
“我道歉了，”西里斯抱着一大堆巫师的糖果零食，“这是我给你准备的礼物。”  
“我不要你的礼物！”薇拉感觉自己是有骨气的。  
“我这里有一百个巧克力蛙，”西里斯丝毫不虚，“一百个！”  
薇拉该死地心动了，她飞快地拿了一个西里斯给她的巧克力蛙，当着他的面打开。  
巫师卡居然是托勒密。  
薇拉隐隐地觉得这是一个德古拉给她的暗示，托勒密的巫师卡是最罕见的。  
“好，好吧，我……我原谅你了。”她指着一百个巧克力蛙，“把这个留下。”  
事实证明，迷信思想要不得，这让她在之后的几十年来都非常后悔，她居然就这样轻易地对西里斯·布莱克说“我原谅你了”。  
这是她余生不幸的开始。相比之下，一百个巧克力蛙根本不算什么。  
嗝。

15  
事实证明，西里斯·布莱克这人太不消停了，前脚薇拉刚刚看在一百个巧克力蛙的份上原谅了他，后脚他就和詹姆·波特扒光了同院的一位男性木乃伊，阿卜杜拉。  
原因是他们想看看阿卜杜拉绷带底下到底长啥样。  
格兰芬多一夜之间少了二十分，他俩还被罚义务劳动一学期，主要工作内容是帮费尔奇扫厕所。  
“我就是想看看木乃伊到底长什么样！”詹姆·波特义正言辞，“阿卜杜拉明显是欢迎我们的。”  
你确定吗。詹姆。阿卜杜拉的惨叫声难道是假的吗。  
“真不知道为什么木乃伊要把自己身上裹起来，”西里斯·布莱克附和道，“我真的怀疑费尔奇分不清所有的木乃伊，他们做错了事也不用罚义务劳动。”  
事实上，费尔奇确实认不出木乃伊谁是谁，所以他总是选择当场活捉。

16  
薇拉刚刚从图书馆回来就看见西里斯和詹姆急匆匆地出公共休息室，如果没记错的话已经快到宵禁的时间了。  
“你为什么又要出去？”薇拉问道。  
“我一天不出去玩，就浑身难受，”西里斯痛苦至极，“你能想象吗？没有新鲜空气的生活——我简直不能呼吸了——”  
“快点，西里斯！”詹姆催促道，“我们得赶在费尔奇第一次巡夜之前出去！”  
“好嘞。”西里斯像一阵烟一般地蹿了出去。  
薇拉回到了寝室，莉莉已经洗过澡了，坐在床上擦头发。  
“为什么布莱克和波特总是要溜出去玩？”薇拉坐在了自己的蝙蝠床单上。  
“又出去玩？”莉莉希望他们别被费尔奇逮到，纯粹是不需要格兰芬多被扣分，“可能他们的守护神是某种没有被驯化的动物吧。”  
“天呐，”薇拉挑挑眉，想了想，“那你呢？你的守护神是什么动物？”  
“我还不知道，据说等到十四五岁的时候守护神就会现形了，”莉莉满怀期待，“我希望是某种温顺可爱的动物——最好和波特的完全不一样，他太烦人了！”

17  
谁都没有想到，霍格沃茨最热闹的不是魔药课，也不是飞行课，而是魔法史。  
魔法史教的是什么？是魔法世界的历史，具体内容为巫师、吸血鬼、狼人如何互相伤害，互相残杀。宾斯教授没讲几句就变成了各个物种组队撕逼现场，拦也拦不住。  
“可恶的巫师！居然在1412年3月28日用大蒜和圣水杀死了一百个吸血鬼！”吸血鬼们齐刷刷地露出了尖牙。  
“可恶的吸血鬼！居然在1539年12月9日吸光了我们一整个村庄狼人的血！”狼人的小头目拍着桌子，只恨今天不是月圆不能变身咬死他们。  
“可恶的狼人！”巫师也不淡定了，“你们咬死了我们多少同胞，整部魔法史就是你们的屠杀史！”  
“好了！都给我闭嘴！”木乃伊大吼，“我们在金字塔下面被埋了好几千年，有说过什么吗？”  
邓布利多正在考虑把魔法史纳入选修课，鉴于它最主要的效果可能就是播撒种族仇恨。


	3. Chapter 3

18-25

18

“我不想去鼻涕虫俱乐部。”薇拉对此非常抗拒，因为她觉得自己的魔药学得没有莉莉好，似乎没什么资格。但斯拉格霍恩还是给她发了一张邀请函。  
“我觉得你学得挺好的啊。”真·学霸坐在她旁边梳头。“你也是班上前几名。”  
但是薇拉始终觉得斯拉格霍恩邀请她是因为她爸爸，博雷弗尔先生。  
阿列克谢·德·博雷弗尔先生有一项伟大的发明——速溶血浆粉剂，虽然味道不及新鲜血浆，但是更加方便，并且价格低廉。在经济条件不那么宽裕的吸血鬼群体里，这种粉剂是非常受欢迎的，舀一勺，用冷水调一调，就能享用了。  
如果有吸血鬼想干吃粉也没什么不好的，薇拉小时候就试过一次，还打了个粉末状的喷嚏。  
事实证明，薇拉觉得这种粉末味道一般般，但解渴还是不错的。  
在鼻涕虫俱乐部上，莉莉给薇拉介绍了一个自己的同学，西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
“介绍一下，这是我的朋友，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”莉莉说道。  
斯内普瞪着薇拉，薇拉觉得这个人不好惹，稍微说了几句就躲去旁边吃鲜血麦芬了。  
嗝。  
斯拉格霍恩的点心还是挺好吃的。

19  
“所以你为什么不愿意尝试一下我的血呢？”西里斯推心置腹地问。  
薇拉觉得又好气又好笑。“为什么我要尝试一下你的血？”  
“就试试嘛！”西里斯非常热情，“我想知道我的血味道怎么样。”  
“那你可以自己试试啊。”薇拉非常嫌弃。  
西里斯嚷嚷道。“我又不是吸血鬼，血在我嘴里不香。”  
香。薇拉一听到这个字眼就开始馋了。西里斯·布莱克的血真的很香，她深吸一口气，感觉那种醇香的气味已经顺着鼻尖窜上来了。  
“……失陪了。”她打算开一包O型血，现在就去，一刻也等不了。  
“诶诶诶？你去哪儿？”西里斯在她身后大声地问。  
“回寝室……你不准过来！”  
薇拉飞快地溜进了女生寝室，开了一包O型血吨吨吨，喝完了。  
为什么她感觉自己的吸血量越来越大了。都怪布莱克讨人嫌，整天勾引她，真是个害人精。

20  
邓布利多在晚餐时候宣布。“为了消除各个种族之间的偏见和歧视，我们决定在万圣节当晚举办一场跨种族的变装派对。作为规定，每一个学生都要扮演成另一个种族才能参加。”  
全校哗然。  
“我决定了，我要把自己打扮成木乃伊。”詹姆已经决定了。这样他捣蛋的时候费尔奇就抓不住他了。  
西里斯附和道。“英雄所见略同，我也想扮成木乃伊。”  
这或许解释了为什么庞弗雷夫人第二天早上发现自己少了一大卷绷带。  
薇拉决定扮成人类，她要控制住自己的尖牙，顺便把自己的眼睛从红色变成其他颜色。  
所以她和莉莉根据课外书上的记载，调出了两份能改变瞳色的魔药。  
“至于尖牙……”莉莉很头疼，“你觉得混淆咒可行吗？”  
“用不着这么麻烦，”薇拉献出了一个小盒子，里面装着自己的备用假牙，“妈妈给我准备了一份，防止我在学校里摔断尖牙。我可以把它借给你。”  
“尖牙还能摔断？”莉莉惊讶至极。  
“嗯……小吸血鬼的骨骼还没有发育完全，确实可能把牙齿摔断。但这是可以自己长回来的，”薇拉笑了笑，露出两颗小尖牙，“吸血鬼不能没有它。”

21  
詹姆和西里斯浑身都缠满了绷带，而莱姆斯决定把自己扮成一个吸血鬼——他对自己施了一个力度适中的混淆咒，让别人以为他有一对小尖牙，再给自己准备了一副变色眼镜，确保别人通过镜片看到自己的眼睛是红色的。  
莱姆斯把自己浑身上下料理整齐，又去检查西里斯和詹姆，确保他们没有被自己的绷带勒死。  
今天的莱姆斯也很心累。  
派对在礼堂里举行，晚上六点。他们一去就发现礼堂的四条长桌上堆满了食物，有木乃伊喜欢的烤肉干，埃及风味的蜂蜜面包和无酒精的啤酒，吸血鬼专区有血浆蛋糕、血浆烤派、血香肠和鲜血牛排，当然人类食物是最多的，长长的桌上堆着烤鸡、烤香肠、全熟牛排、豌豆苗，各色甜点，还有不列颠必不可少的烤土豆和薯条。  
“我喜欢这个！”莉莉往盘子里装了薯条，又浇了一堆她最爱的番茄酱，吃得满嘴“鲜血淋漓”。  
咳咳，这一刻她真的非常像吸血鬼。  
薇拉夹了一片鲜血牛排装进自己的盘子里，又和莉莉一样拿了一些薯条和番茄酱。“我觉得我们该去看看有没有认识的同学。”  
“好啊。”莉莉远远地就看见卢平和两个木乃伊在说话，“你看那边有两个木乃伊同学。”  
“他们没有扮成其他物种吗？”薇拉很惊讶，“我还想看看莫拉和阿卜杜拉绷带底下长什么样呢！”  
莉莉津津有味地吃着薯条。“嗯……可能他们太害羞了。”  
薇拉打算再拿一点炸薯条的时候，突然发现一个棕色皮肤的小胖子也在往自己的盘子里铲薯条。  
他们互相看了对方一眼。  
“阿卜杜拉！”薇拉尖叫了一声。  
第一次解开绷带的阿卜杜拉吓了一跳，差点把薯条洒到地上。“你怎么发现是我的！”  
薇拉不太好意思说她是根据体型辨认的。浑身缠着绷带的阿卜杜拉是个圆圆的小胖子，所以解开绷带之后，他还是个圆圆的小胖子。  
“……直觉。”  
“好吧，”阿卜杜拉耸耸肩，“我去给莫拉送点吃的。”  
“莫拉现在在哪？”她问。  
“就在会场，”阿卜杜拉指了指长桌底下，“她一直藏在桌子底下。”  
“我的天哪。”薇拉感慨了一声。  
“千万别说我告诉你了，她说她不希望任何人知道她在哪儿，也不希望别人看到她绷带下的样子，”阿卜杜拉吐吐舌头，“对了，你知道哪里还有鸡腿吗？”  
薇拉指了指隔壁长桌。“那边。”  
“好嘞，”阿卜杜拉端着满满一盘子薯条，“我再去给她拿两个鸡腿。你知道吗，薇拉，绷带底下的她可真瘦！”  
薇拉不知道该说什么，往嘴里丢了一根薯条。

22  
斯拉格霍恩穿着他过于风骚的蝙蝠礼服来了。  
“今晚你们可以叫我德古拉伯爵，”这个花哨的老头装腔作势地把每一句话都拖得老长，“或者伯爵先生。”  
“我的天呐。”薇拉不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“习惯他，薇拉。”莉莉吃光了盘子里的最后一根薯条，打了个饱隔，她打算去看看还有没有多余的橙汁。  
谁也没想到，派对过半的时候，邓布利多来了，精致的长袍上布满亮片，黑披风，红内衬，小高跟锃亮，银白色的头发上打满发蜡。  
“我终于知道为什么麦格教授不参加这次派对了。”薇拉说道。  
“……因为她害怕自己以后无法直视邓布利多？”莉莉捂住自己的脸。  
“大家好，大家好，”邓布利多满面春风地朝每一位学生挥手致意。“欢迎你们的到来，希望你们喜欢这次派对。噢，你们的扮相看上去都可爱极了！”  
薇拉觉得自己以后都无法直视自己的校长了。

23  
与此同时，两个鬼鬼祟祟的“木乃伊”正在准备恶作剧，詹姆振振有词，一定要让斯拉格霍恩吃一点吸血鬼食物。  
“我觉得这个主意棒极了！”西里斯赞叹道，“斯拉格霍恩一定会很’享受’的。”  
他们偷偷地把一块血浆烤派混在了人类食物的草莓烤派里，然后等着斯拉格霍恩慢慢地走过来。  
大家都知道，这位教授非常喜爱吃甜食。  
“你在干什么？”薇拉端着一盘子薯条出现了。  
西里斯吓得浑身一激灵。“没有干什么！”  
“你是木乃伊吗？”薇拉绕着他转了一圈，“你是假装的吧，你的绷带没有香料味。”  
“算你聪明。”西里斯做了个怪脸。  
薇拉认出来了，眼前这个浑身缠满绷带只露出一双眼睛的人就是西里斯·布莱克，自己的大克星。“你居然扮成了木乃伊！”  
“怎么样，酷吧？”西里斯神兜兜地展示着自己浑身上下的绷带，“我和詹姆忙了一整天呢。”  
薇拉刚想说确实挺酷的，但她突然想起来了这不是重点。  
“咳咳，我都看到了，你和波特把派又放回去了。”她指出，“这是不对的，不卫生。”  
“但是我不想吃了。”西里斯装模作样地解释道。幸好她没看到西里斯和詹姆拿的是吸血鬼的血浆烤派。  
“既然你不吃，”她想了想，“那就我来吃。总之，总之你不能放回去。”  
西里斯当然不希望自己的恶作剧泡汤。“你不能吃！”  
“为什么不能？”薇拉感觉这人真的莫名其妙。  
“你——你盘子里的薯条还没吃完，”西里斯急中生智，“不能浪费食物，要先把盘子里的吃完再说。”  
反正等她盘子里的都吃完还要好久呢。  
薇拉感觉西里斯说得有点道理，只好开始一根一根地吃自己盘子里的炸薯条，西里斯站在她旁边，詹姆不知道去哪儿了，他决定和她聊聊天等詹姆出现。  
“你怎么扮成了人类啊。”他感觉这个扮相很无聊，“应该扮点有趣的。”  
薇拉鄙夷地看了他一眼。“那你说什么是有趣的？”  
“就——”他指了指身上的绷带，“木乃伊？木乃伊挺有趣的。”  
薇拉努力不去回忆起布莱克和波特因为扒光了阿卜杜拉身上的绷带而扣了格兰芬多二十分的事实。  
“哦，是么？”她干巴巴地附和，“是挺酷的。”  
斯拉格霍恩看见两个小萝卜头在长桌边聊天，愉快地拐了个弯，决定去和邓布利多跳一会儿贴面舞，丝毫没有意识到他们俩加起来都要快三百岁了。  
西里斯看在眼里急在心里，千载难逢的恶作剧好机会就这样从他指尖溜走了。  
“你怎么这么着急？”薇拉问道，“急着上厕所吗？那你现在就可以去。”  
“当然不是！”西里斯咬牙切齿。

24  
那一块倒霉的血浆烤派被邓布利多装进了盘子里，跳贴面舞跳累了要补充能量。  
他咬了一小口，皱皱眉。“噢，看来这一块派跑错了地方。”  
邓布利多决定不再动它。  
“太没劲了！”西里斯和詹姆哭天抢地，“他都没吐！”

25  
第二天，薇拉决定去图书馆看书的时候，发现了一个头发银白的黑袍老头匆匆走过霍格沃茨的长廊，朝她走来。  
“小姑娘，”那个老头拿了一根棒棒糖出来，递到她面前，“我能问你个问题吗？”  
薇拉打量了一下这个老头，高高瘦瘦的，穿着一身很简单的黑袍，看上去有点凶。  
“请问您有什么需要帮助的吗？”她咽了咽口水，没有接过对方手里的糖。  
那个凶巴巴的老头问。“那个和你们校长跳舞的老头是谁？”  
薇拉感觉这个老头怪怪的，但还是老老实实地回答：“嗯……您说的是斯拉格霍恩教授？”  
“斯拉格霍恩，那个老不羞的东西，是吧？”他骂骂咧咧地重复了一遍，“他办公室在哪儿？”  
“……在地窖里，先生。”  
薇拉一眨眼，那个黑袍老头就不见了。她有种不祥的预感。果不其然，下一秒就听见地窖里传来“轰隆”一声巨响。  
斯拉格霍恩屁滚尿流地从地窖里跑了出来，裤子烧焦了一大截，滑稽得像一只没了窝的胖田鼠，西里斯和詹姆躲在角落里捂着嘴偷笑，莉莉白了他们一眼，躲在一边想看看到底发生了什么。  
“噢，别这样，盖勒特，”薇拉听见校长和蔼里带着一丝丝紧张的声音从地窖里传来，“我们就是跳了一场舞——”  
薇拉：我觉得我不该承受这些。


End file.
